


Punir les Hommes

by Sir_Thomas_No_More



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Thomas_No_More/pseuds/Sir_Thomas_No_More





	Punir les Hommes

Quand les dieux veulent nous punir, ils exaucent nos prières.  
Oscar Wilde in a ideal husband

Careful what you wish  
You may regret it  
Careful what you wish   
You just might get it  
Metallica, King Nothing

C'était un jour normal

Enfin, un jour normal de ma nouvelle vie.   
Je me suis levé. Ma bonne vieille cabane. Dire qu'un temps je l'ai détestée! Maintenant, je n'y ai jamais été aussi bien. Je ne me suis pas levé tout de suite. Je suis un flemmard, tout le monde le sait! J'ai écouté l'eau ruisseler. La douce eau, son doux son. Reposante, calme... et qui donne envie de faire pipi. Sérieux, c'est pas un réveil toujours agréable! Il a donc fallu que je me lève. Je me suis étiré, puis j'ai piqué une tête dans le ruisseau de ma cabane. C'était si bon... J'ai plongé sous l'eau, comme d'habitude, et j'y suis resté le plus longtemps possible.  
Ce qui ne veut pas dire jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de souffle, sinon je resterai éternellement sous l'eau. Non, ça veut dire jusqu'à ce que pikachu vienne me voir.  
Ah? Vous n'aviez pas compris? Oui oui, je suis un pokémon. Un flobio même. C'est pour ça que je peux rester sous l'eau. Quand je suis devenu un pokémon, pikachu m'a recueilli, et on a formé une équipe de secours. On a sauvé aussi bien des gens perdus qu'attaqués par des hors-la-loi. On est devenus très célèbres, on a même sauvés le monde une ou deux fois! Le bon temps quoi.  
Je l'entendis m'appeler. Bon, ça veut dire qu'il faut sortir du bain ça. Mais pas tout simplement, bien sûr. Il faut toujours que j'en fasse des tonnes. Je suis allé tout au fond, ai pris appui sur mes deux jambes sur le fond, puis je suis sorti, bien sûr en éclaboussant le sol jusqu'ici propre de ma cabane. Et aussi pikachu, mais il s'y est habitué.  
« Salut Thomas, ça va?  
-Non, ça va très mal, je peux plus bouger...  
-Arrête ton char, on a du boulot.  
-Ouais! »  
Je l'ai suivi. Dès qu'on est sorti, les passants nous ont salués. Mais pas n'importe quels passants. C'étaient marill et azurill, deux frères, deux vieux amis, deux bons clients aussi! On s'est dirigés vers le centre-ville. Tout les marchands nous saluaient au passage. C'ets dingue! Je ne pourrais plus imaginer une vie sans cette gloire-là! Oui, je sais, je suis un peu égocentrique, mais bon, je peux me permettre.   
Alors, la routine, on a acheté des objets chez kécléon&kécléon, on en a déposé hez kangourex, on a salué le vieux ossatueur... Comme je l'ai dit, la routine. Puis nous sommes partis au lac voir ce bon vieux barbicha, le doyen, avec qui nous avons partagé un epu de ginseng. Nous lui avons demandé s'il y avait du nouveau dans la région, et il nous a répondu la même chose que depuis longtemps:  
« Plus rien, mais c'est grâce à vous! »  
Et donc on est partis à la Poste Békipan. On a vite regardé les missions, et on en a choisi des biens payées (toujours, depuis un certain temps!). Aujourd'hui, nous irions au Volcan Incandescent, un donjon feu très difficile mais dont nous venons cependanr à bout. Puis nous sommes partis avertir Groudon et Dialga, deux de nos plus puissants alliés, pour qu'ils nous acompagnent. Groudon est un très bon ami. S'il a l'air un peu brute quand on le regarde, il n'en reste pas un ami au grand coeur, un sentimental à toute épreuve... et un glouton lithophage invétéré! Dialga, lui, nous a prêté allégeance quand nous avons sauvé le temps, il y a longtemps de cela. Lui est un peu plus froid, mais n'hésiterai jamais à nous venir en aide.  
Et, en revenant devant ma cabane, j'ai fait la plus agréable rencontre à laquelle je pouvais m'attendre: l'équipe EVO. Guidée par mentali, elle était composée de la meneuse, de phyllali et de noctali -même si on l'appelle amélie. Mentali est distante, mais c'est une meneuse née. Phyllali, elle, est plutôt gentille -parfois trop, ce qui lui a causé quelques ennuis par le passé.  
« Eh bien! Voilà l'équipe que tout le mond eacclame! Nous avança mentali,  
-On est bien heureux de l'entendre, répondit pikachu dans un sourire, mais là on a du boulot, mesdemoiselles. Donc, on va vous laisser, n'est ce pas Thomas? »  
Mais moi je n'allais pas répondre. J'étais perdu dans le regard d'amélie, et elle dans le mien. Je crois avoir oublié de la caractériser. Pour être franc je dirais qu'elle est... merveilleuse. Pour tout dire, je l'aimais -et malgré les circonstances actuelles, je crois que je l'aime encore.  
Phyllali, devant mon inaptitude à reprendre la parole, répondit:  
« Que la paix guide vos pas où que vous alliez, et que la justice dépasse de tout vos actes.  
-Parce que tu insinues que le contraire serait possible? Blagua Pikachu, Non, sans rire, on doit y aller. A plus, les filles! »  
On se croisât alors; Quand je passai à côté d'amélie, je lui glissai un timide « A plus tard? » qu'elle me renvoya. Et nous partîmes chacun de notre côté.  
A vrai dire, seul moi l'appele amélie. Du temps où j'étais humain -la première fois, j'aimais de tout mon coeur une fille du nom d'amélie. Elle était belle, ses cheveux semblaient fait d'or pur... mais elle était incroyablement distante. J'ai eu la chance d'être avec elle un temps, mais je n'ai pas su en profiter et elle m'a filé entre les doigts.   
La première fois que j'ai vu noctali, j'ai su qu'il y aurait quelque chose entre nous, même si à l'époque je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi fort. C'est par un lapsus que ça a commencé. On discutait, et à ce moment je l'ai appelée amélie. Elle m'a alors demandé qui c'était, et je lui ai répondu que c'est une fille que j'ai aimé de tout mon coeur. Et alors elle a chuchoté « Alors tu n'as qu'à m'appeler comme ça... » Et c'est ainsi que tout a commencé entre nous.  
Mais revenons à cette vie-ci. Encore perdu dans le vague, j'eûs besoin d'un coude de coude de groudon pour revenir à la réalité.  
« Eh, monsieur joli-coeur!me dit-il, Faudrait penser à se réveiller! Tu vas pas nous faire le coup en plein donjon quand même?  
-Hein? Oh non, pas du tout!  
-Mais oui, c'est ça! »  
Et on se mit à rigoler pendant tout le trajet.  
Pendant la journée, nous avons accompli nos missions.Elles étaient ardues, certes, mais nous les accomplîmes tout de même. Rien ne pouvait vraiment nous arrêter. Je radote, mais c'était vraiment la belle vie.

Si j'avais su que ça devait s'arrêter pas plus tard qu'après-demain...

Au coucher du soleil, après avoir reçu nos récompenses plus que méritées, nous nous sommes réunis une dernière fois devant chez moi.   
« Bon, eh bien il est temps de se quitter je crois! Nous dit pikachu  
-Ouaip, dis-je, On a bien travaillé aujourd'hui, on a grand besoin de repos!  
-Ah ça oui! Rit pikachu  
-très peu pour moi! Il me reste une pile de vaisselle grande comme ça à essuyer, sinon Groudonette va encore me crier dessus! »  
Et on se mit à rire. On se salua puis on partit chacun de notre côté; Dialga et Groudon vers la montagne, pikachu vers le centre-ville, et moi dans ma cabane. J'allais passer la porte quand j'eûs l'impression étrange d'être épié. Je regardais autour de moi, mais rien... si! Je crus voir une forme noire sur mes côtés mais en posant le regard à cet endroit il n'y avait plus rien. Je rentrais donc chez moi.  
Amélie m'y attendait déjà, étalée sur ma couchette à la manière d'un chat. Je me souciens que quand j'étais humain j'aimais les chats. J'en avais deux, un blanc et un noir; une femelle et un mâle; amélie et moi...  
Doucement, je me suis approché, et me suis installé à ses côtés. Elle s'étira quelque peu, et me regarda de ses yeux sans fond. Elle me sourit. Je le lui rendais. Elle posa sa tête sur mes genoux. Je me frottais contre elle. Tu vois, c'est pour des moments comme ça que la vie mérite d'être vécue. Je lui caressais un peu plus la tête, surtout derrière les oreilles -elle adore quand je le fais. Elle se frottai contre moi. Elle savait quel effet ça me fait.  
On restât ainsi un bon moment, en plein silence, comme tout ou presque des autres nuits. Moi seul parvint à rompre le silence.  
« Amélie?  
-...  
-Je voudrais savoir...  
-...  
-Crois-tu que nous serons éternellement ensemble?  
-... Je ... Je l'espère de tout mon coeur Thomas. Je... Je me sens... moi-même... avec toi »  
Et on s'est embrassés. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec ceux que l'Amélie humaine me donnait. Noctali m'embrassait de toute la force de son coeur et de son être. Amélie embrassait timidement, comme si elle avait peur que tout s'effondre si elle faisait un mauvais pas.  
Je finis par tomber de fatigue. Comme chaque nuit. Mes paupières devinrent si lourdes que le simple geste relevait de l'exploit héroïque. Amélie le sentit. Je savais à quel point je devenais lourd quand je m'endormais. Est-ce que je ronfle? Je n'ai jamais su, pour la simple et bonne raison que la suite va vous exliquer:  
Comme toutes les nuits, Amélie s'est levée. Elle s'est aspergée le visage avec l'eau froide du ruisseau, puis elle est partie. J'ai dû accomplir un exploit surhumain pour voir la scène. Elle était si belle. La voir avant de s'endormir, c'était s'assurrer un sourire béât au réveil. Je m'endormis.  
Si seulement j'avais tourné un peu la tête, j'aurais pu voir avec avec distinction la forme noire encagoulée près de moi.

J'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit-là. J'ai rêvé du jour où je suis devenu un pokémon, ou plus précisément le soir, car c'était le soir la dernière fois que j'ai été humain.  
Je venais de quitter le lycée. C'était un mardi, alors Simon -mon frère- était déjà rentré à la maison. Moi, je devais y aller à pied, mais goinfre comme je suis j'ai décidé que j'allais me prendre un petit quelque chose au Bar à pâtes Lou Nissart. J'adorais sa cuisine, et son fils était un super pote en plus d'un métalleux. Je n'avais pas surveillé l'heure, et alors que je discutais, il a fait nuit tout d'un coup; J'ai alors décidé que j'allais prendre un raccourci pour rentrer chez moi. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais eu un très bon sens de l'orientation.  
Pourquoi dis-je malheureusement? Grâce à ce défaut, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie...  
J'ai donc commencé à rentrer à pieds chez moi. J'avais même mis du Metallica grâce à mon portable. Tout en écoutant le magnifique solo de « the day that never comes », je regardais le paysage: Langon, une ville comme on en voit tant de nos jours. Avec ses bons et ses mauvais côtés, sa piscine et son rond-point, Lou Nissart et la figure encagoulée... Une figure encagoulée?! Je me suis retourné: ce n'était pas l'une de mes fréquentes hallucinations -de toute façon je ne vois jamais que des insectes dans mes psychoses-, il me regardait attentivement de son absence d'yeux et s'engouffra dans un tunnel. Je le suivis.  
Si j'avais connu un peu plus la ville où j'habitais, j'aurais su qu'il n'y a jamais eu de tunnel à cet endroit là.  
On se serait cru dans le premier Bobby Pendragon, et je m'attendais à tout moment à voir des molosses me courir après. Et je n'avais pas d'oncle Press pour me protéger moi. La figure semblait m'attendre. Elle avançait d'un pas décidé certes mais lent pour que je le suive. C'était un adulte, pour sûr, mais je ne pouvais en dire plus: il portait une sorte de robe à la Organisation XIII, mais un peu moins stylée. Il s'arrêta devant une porte. Ca commençait à ressembler franchement à du Bobby Pendragon. Mais il n'y avait pas d'étoile sur la porte. Sauvé. Enfin, façon de parler. Le temps que j'arrive, l'encagoulé avait ouvert la porte. Il me toisait de toute sa hauteur. En regardant à travers son capuchon, je ne voyais absolument rien. Je m'approchais pour lui demander qui il était mais il me poussa à l'intérieur. La salle était vide. Il n'y avait absolument rien à part quatre murs et une porte. J'ai tenté de me relever mais il était trop tard. Des éclairs fusèrent de ses mains et se dirigèrent vers moi. La douleur était insupportable; j'ai fermé les yeux.  
La dernière chose que j'ai entendue avec ces oreilles-ci fut: « Profite bien de mon présent ».  
la suite est plutôt évidente. Je me suis réveillé sur une plage, et pikachu m'a recueilli; j'avais été changé en gobou. Ensemble, on a formé une équipe de secours; on a sauvé le monde une ou deux fois; je suis tombé amoureux; on s'est bien marrés.

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut. Ma cabane était comme je l'avais laissée. Exactement comme je l'avais laissée, ce qui veut dire que l'encagoulé était encore à côté de moi. Je ne l'ai pas vu tout de suite. Ce que j'ai vu c'est son ombre. Elle était gigantesque, et lui n'était pas mal non plus. Il faut dire qu'en flobio je suis bien plus petit qu'en humain. J'ai surasuté, me suis levé et me suis dressé devant l'encagoulé. Je ne disais rien, et il a fallu du temps pour qu'il se décide à me dire:  
« Le temps est venu »  
Bien évidemment, je n'ai rien compris. J'ai donc dû attendre encore un peu pour qu'il me dise:  
« Le temps est venu. J'espère que tu as bien profité de mon don. »  
C'est seulement maintenant que j'ai compris. Mon visage blêmit d'effroi.  
« Non...  
-Si. Il est temps pour toi... de redevenir humain. »  
il n'en était pas question! Cette vie, je m'y étais habitué, je la chérissais! Ici j'avais tou, là-bas je n'avais rien! Je ne pouvais pas tout perdre ainsi! Je me mis à genoux et j'ai pleuré dans sa robe.  
« Je t'en supplie! Laisse-moi! J'ai mérité cette vie!  
-Oui, en effet, tu as mérité... ta punition.  
-Une... quoi?  
-Tu as profité de cette vie, maintenant tu vas la perdre. C'est en ça que consiste la punition. »  
Et sans faire plus attention aux larmes qui coulaient à flots de mes yeux, il se dégagea et sortit par la porte. Pikachu arriva sur ses entrefaites, l'air de ne pas avoir vu Dieu.  
« Eh! Thomas! Ca va pas? »  
je pleurai encore. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire.  
« Je... j'ai fai un cauchemar. »  
Pourquoi lui ai-je menti? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Après tout, il sait que je suis un humain changé en pokémon. Peut-être pour ne pas lui faire de la peine?  
« Allez gros bébé, sèche tes larmes on a du boulot. Je t'attends dehors. »  
et il sortit. J'entendis alors la voix du dieu déchu.  
« Demain, au lever du soleil, tu retrouveras... ta vraie vie. »  
Suivant le conseil de Pikachu, je séchais mes larmes, puis je sortis. On fit comme les autres jours: on fit nos emplettes, on parlât à Barbicha autour d'un Ginseng, on reçût de nouvelles missions et on alla chercher Groudon et Dialga. Mais bien sûr j'étais distrait, et pendant que Pikachu riait et s'amusait, moi je broyais du noir à la pensée de ce qui allait m'arriver. Que devasi-je faire? Devais-je les prévenir pour qu'ils m'aident? Devais-je ne rien leur dire pour ne pas les blesser? Je choisis finalement la première proposition.  
On était au croisement quand je décidais de leur en parler:  
« Ecoutez, il faut que je vous parle d'un truc...  
-Tu as avalé un truc de travers? Me coupa Groudon,  
-Hein? Mais non! C'est vachement plus important!  
-... Parler... Noctali...  
-Ouais sûrement. (pikachu soupira) C'est sûrement ça.  
-Non, je vous jure, il faut que... »  
Les larmes me venaient. Perdu dans ma conversation, je ne vis pas la meneuse de l'équipe EVO arriver derrière moi.  
« Bouh.  
-Aaaah!  
-Oh, ça va, t'as perdu ton sens de l'humour dans la nuit?  
-Je me disais aussi... ajouta pikachu »  
Et ils commencèrent alors à parler. Tant pis, si Pikachu et les autres ne voulaient pas l'entendre, au moins fallait-il que j'en parle à Amélie.  
« Amélie?  
-Oui oui, on se voit ce soir...  
-Mais non, je veux te dire un truc...  
-Laisse tomber, on doit partir. Tu m'en parleras ce soir. »  
Et elles partirent, sans crier gare. Mes trois compagnons partaient déjà pour le donjon, mais moi je restai en arière, interloqué. Je voulais crier, que tout le monde m'entende, mais ma bouche refusa. Pikachu revint en arrière pour me voir.  
« Je ne sais pas ce dont tu as rêvé hier soir, me dit-il, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes chez toi aujourd'hui.  
-Mais je...  
-J'insiste! Ne nous suit pas... »  
Il repartit, et moi je ne les suivais pas. Mais... pourquoi? Pourquoi me torturer ainsi? J'écoutais Pikachu et rentrait chez moi.   
Je passât alors la journée à pleurer, jusqu'à ce que j'eûs drainé toutes les larmes de mon corps. Et alors Amélie arriva.   
Elle se serra contre moi, et bien que triste je l'accueillis. Je serrai sa main a avec la mienne.  
« C'est bizarre, me dit-elle, que tu sois là avant moi. Ca s'est mal passé?  
-Je... je suis resté à la maison aujourd'hui.  
-Tu ne voulais pas me parler de quelque chose tout à l'heure?  
-...Non, mentais-je »  
C'était ma dernière nuit auprès d'elle, je ne voulais pas la gâcher.  
On resta serrés l'un contre l'autre. Cette fois, la fatigue n'allait pas me vaincre. Craignant qu'il soit trop tard, Amélie voulut s'en aller, mais je lui dit:  
« Non, reste, cette fois, s'il te plaît (je chuchotais presque sur cette fin de phrase).  
-Quelque chose ne va pas.  
-Mais non!  
-Ce n'est pas une question. Tu ne peux rien me cacher, tu le sais.  
-Amélie... je t'en supplie, ne gâche pas ça...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien me cacher? (elle devenait presque agressive).  
-Je... je vais disparaître, demain. Je... Je vais regagner... le monde des humains. »  
Amélie était bouche bée, comme si son monde s'effondrait autour d'elle -ce qui, dans un sens, était le cas. Une larme perla sur ma joue; ses yeux brillaient de larmes.  
« Non... Non... Ce n'est pas possible!  
-Je suis désolé... Mais c'est la vérité. Si seulement je pouvais rester...mais il est trop tard maintenant.  
-... Et... Tu pars quand?   
-Au lever du soleil.  
-...Oui, je vais rester. »  
Le premier rayon du soleil pointa à l'horizon. Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte pleinement. A ce moment là, des étincelles bleues commencèrent à sortir de mon corps.  
« Ca commence. Il est temps de se dire au revoir...  
-Mais je ne veux pas! Comment je suis supposée vivre sans toi?  
-Il va bien falloir...  
-Mais je t'aime! Tu ne peux pas me quitter! »  
les étincelles se faisaient plus intenses; je lui tint le menton  
« Non, il le faut. Tu dois continuer à vivre sans moi. Tu le mérites. Trouves quelqu'un d'autre pour me remplacer.  
-Mais qui? Personne n'est comme toi!  
-Je... Je suis désolé. »  
Je m'approchais alors pour l'embrasser une dernière fois, mais ça n'eût jamais lieu: les étincelles m'ont envellopé complètement et bientôt je ne fus plus qu'une boule bleue lumineuse. Je ne contrôlai plus rien, cependant je pouvais encore voir ce qui se passait en bas.   
Je pris d'abord de la hauteur dans ma maison, ce qui me permit d'entendre l'adieu d'Amélie. Puis je fusais à l'extérieur, où je voyais Pikachu. M'ayant aperçu, il se rua à l'intérieur pour voir ce qui se passait. J'eûs juste le temps d'entendre des pleurs que déjà je repartais. J'arrivais sur la place du centre-ville, où je réveillais tout le monde, en même temps que je les affolai. Je fuyais leur brouhaha tandis que je m'avançais plus encore vers le large. Après un bref passage par la Poste Békipan, je survolât les deux immensités bleues du ciel et de la mer. Ce dernier voyage me parut sans fin, mais pourtant je finis par me stopper, au beau milieu de nulle part, pour repartir vers les cieux.  
Et alors cette vie se termina.

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais à nouveau dans cette gare qui n'existait pas. Je regardai autour de moi: j'étais bel et bien dans la salle vide. En un dernier sursaut d'espoir, je regardais mes mains. Mais la punition était terminée: j'étais redevenu humain!  
Non! Ce n'était pas possible! Je poussai un hurlement, chassant ainsi la moindre particule d'oxygène dans mes poumons. Cette vie-là allait recommencer: le lycée, les blagues stupides de Simon, l'incompréhension de mon père, l'indifférence d'Audrey, la culture pas très fouillée d'Antoine, les cours de sport, les bananes en histoire... Non! Cette vie-là ne pouvait pas recommencer! Pas après tout ce que j'avais vécu dans l'autre vie! J'avais perdu mes meilleurs amis, la gloire, ma réputation... et l'amour aussi! Car je n'espérais rien recevoir de la part de la vraie amélie. Mais que faire maintenant? Tout d'abord, il allait falloir ressortir; si ma mémoire était exacte, le jour où je suis parti, j'étais sur la route pour chez moi. Mais était-on le même jour? La vie avait-elle continué sans moi? Et les pokémons? Eux, allaient-ils poursuivre leur existence sans moi, ou étais-je destiné à retourner dans leur monde? Je n'en savais rien, mais la première chose à faire était de retourner chez moi. Je repris la route en quatrième vitesse, du coup je ne vis pas la forme encagoulée à la fin du tunnel qui riait à pleins poumons.   
Je me dépêchais. Quel que soit le jour, ma famille devait m'attendre! Après une route qui me parut interminable et monotone, je finis pas arriver chez moi. Comme à leur habitude, ma mère béchait au jardin et mon père pianotait sur son ordi. Leur vie semblait toujours la même. Ils ne semblaient même pas étonnés de l'heure de mon retour. Quand je passais le portail, ma mère m'interpella. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas entendu sa voix... et à vrai dire ça ne m'avait pas tellement manqué que ça! Je me sentais à la fois indifférent, car ce n'était pas la plus grande perte que j'avais essuyé aujourd'hui, et odieux, car j'aais rebuté ma propre famille! Ma mère s'approché de moi et me demanda comment s'était passée ma journée. Qu'étais-je sensé lui dire? Que j'avais vécu une autre vie cent fois meilleure que celle-ci et que par un simple retour du destin j'avais tout perdu et était revenu à celle-ci, bien moins bienheureuse? Déjà, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir prononcer un mot. Mes lèvres étaient scellées, mais ça m'était arrivé tellement de fois dans ce corps que je n'en étais pas vraiment étonné. Voyant la réticence de ma gorge à vouloir laisser échapper des mots, je me contentais d'un sourire forcé et d'un gargouillis de gorge – de toute façon ce serait la manière dont je parle, donc ils ne devraient pas voir la différence. Je passais par la baie vitrée. Mon père semblât ne pas voir mon arrivée, mais bon, fut un temps où j'y étais habitué. Décevant mon arrière-gorge, je décidais de dire à mon père:  
« Désolé, j'ai mis du temps. »  
Il quitta l'ordinateur des yeux pour me regarder et me répondre:  
« Comment ça? Tu as mis autant de temps que d'habitude, tu n'es pas en retard!  
-De toute façon on sait que t'es lent! »  
C'était Simon. Il venait de sortir de sa chambre, un livre de philo callé sous le bras. Je leur annonçais que j'avais des devoirs, et bien que Simon ne me crut pas trop, je rentrais dans ma chambre.  
Elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle dans laquelle j'avais dormi la nuit dernière: elle était petite, en désordre, puisque un amoncellement de livres, de boîtes et de jeux encombraient mon bureau, sans parler des étagères remplies de livres, de Cds et de jeux de DS. Sur le lit du haut- j'ai un lit superposé, on avait encore mis les sacs de roller. Les murs étaient garnis de posters maintes fois déchirés et en maints endroits. Je posais mon sac à côté de ma chaise de bureau, quand soudain ma jambe droite se mit à vibrer. Il me fallut un certain temps avant de me rendre compte que c'était mon portable!  
Je décrochais et déverrouilais le clavier: j'avais reçu un sms.   
C'était Charlotte. Comme à son habitude, elle me demandait si on mangeait ensemble demain. Je regardais mon calendrier Nintendo: demain on serait le 13 Octobre, un mercredi. Je lui répondis que oui, en effet, je mangerais avec elle.  
La soirée se passa comme d'habitude -comme d'habitude avant mon départ bien évidemment. La vie semblait s'être arrêtée pendant mon absence, et personne ne s'en était rendu compte.  
Tout le monde sauf moi.  
Quand nous finîmes de manger, je commençais à débarasser avec Simon, mais il me fit remarquer que j'étais sensé prendre ma douche (sans bien sûr oublier de rappeller que c'était injuste et que j'étais un tricheur). Je partis donc dans ma chambre chercher mon pijama puis je me douchais. Reprenant mes vieilles habitudes, je posai  
s mon portable près du lavabo, ainsi je pouvais voir s'il vibrait. Il vibrât en effet. Quand, après m'être mis en pijama pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je regardais le fameux message, il se révéla provenir d'Amélie, l'humaine. Elle m'y disait que je lui manquais, mais que pourtant c'était impossible. Mon premier réflexe fut de me demander ce qui était impossible, mais avec un peu de jugeotte je me suis souvenu du presque unique sujet de conversation par sms entre nous. Après un instant de réflexion plutôt long, je décidais de ne pas répondre. Reprendre les vieilles habitudes ne voulaient pas dire oublier complètement celle que j'aimais vraiment, Noctali! Je suis parti me coucher.  
Ce soir là, j'ai rêvé que je n'avais jamais regagné le monde des humains. Que j'étais resté auprès de mes amis et de l'amour. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je me suis réveillé, ou plutôt Simon m'a réveillé pour que j'aille me laver. C'est ça l'embêtant avec les rêves: plus ils sont beaux, plus ils vous font souffrir.  
Je suis allé au lycée à pied ce jour-là, Simon à mes côtés -même s'il arriva bien avant moi étant plus rapide que moi.   
Quand je suis arrivé, Simon était avec Paul, Marie-Laure et Antoine. Bien sûr, Antoine est venu vers moi et Marie-Laure m'a fait le gros dos à la manière d'un chat. Antoine m'a alors serré la main et a commencé à me parler du Kingdom hearts qu'il venait d'acheter. Je suis encore surpris moi-même d'avoir réussi à comprendre ce qu'il disait, car pour tout dire je n'entendais ni n'écoutait presque rien. Je me contentais de sourire et de secouer la tête comme à mon habitude. Puis je me suis dirigé vers Marie-Laure qui -comme d'habitude- a tenté de me chatouiller. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que même dans ce corps étroit et moche, j'avais gagné en réflexes avec mon voyage dans le meilleur monde. Etonnée, elle abandonna... pour l'instant. Puis arrivèrent Charlotte et Audrey, qui malgré leurs efforts ne purent pas suivre la conversation. J'essayais de me réadapter, mais en vain; mon esprit restait encore dans le meilleur monde. Et alors Amélie est arrivée. Vous vous attendez sûrement à ce qu'en se regardant on soit penauds, qu'on n'ose dire un mot etc... Mais ce n'était pas son cas. Il faut dire que quand je ne lui parle pas de nous elle est joyeuse. Et donc elle a commencé à parler avec marie-laure. Et là elle m'a dit bonjour. Et ça m'a semblé la manière la plus stupide qui soit. Elle a juste secoué la main dans ma direction. Et pour paraître poli et vivant j'ai fait de même. Je ne me souvenais pas être aussi pathétique. Et ça a sonné.  
La journée s'est passée aussi simplement que le matin. Aux récréations, je faisais en sorte d'être réactif, mais ce n'était bien sûr qu'un simulacre. L'autre vie me manquait. Mes amis me manquaient. Amélie me manquait.  
L'après-midi, après avoir tenté de faire mes devoirs, j'ai installé mon ordinateur portable sur mon bureau et aie commencé à lancer internet. Combien de temps allait durer ce mensonge? Je n'en savais rien, et à vrai dire je ne voyais pas comment savoir. Mais pour moi, une chose était sûre: si c'était bien Dieu qui était à l'origine de tout cela, comme l'encagoulé me l'avait dit, alors je ne retrouverais jamais le meilleur monde. Il faudrait que j'en fasse mon deuil. J'ai donc visité les forums de RP sur lesquels je suis. J'ai commencé par une visite sur Pokébip, qui ne m'apporta absolument rien, puis sur PVA et sur les forums Kingdom hearts sur lesquels je postaient quelques messages. Et alors j'ai fait ce que je n'aurais jamais dû faire. Je suis allé sur le forum de Lavian: Vie Pokémon  
Si j'avais su à quel point ça m'aurait fait souffrir, sûrement n'aurais je même pas allumé cet ordinateur. Car c'était désormais ce que je désirais le plus au monde: retrouver ma vie de pokémon d'antan. Voyant que cette visite ne m'apportait rien de bon, je suis allé sur Equipe de secours verte. Là aussi j'ai souffert. Car si là-bas il y avait des gens sympas, les souvenirs que j'avais vécu avec eux avaient été ternis.   
Le souvenir que j'avais le plus gardé était celui où Maître Grodoudou, qui me semblait pourtant être quelqu'un de sympathique, se mit à détruire arbitrairement le forum. L'impression de solitude et d'impuissance que j'avais alors ressenti était intolérable. Et pourtant ce n'était rien face à mon désarroi actuel, après ma retransformation en humain. Et encore une fois j'ai souffert, d'une manière encore plus perverse: j'ai vu un nom d'utilisateur. Pas n'importe lequel; celui d'amélie.  
Dès qu'elle était arrivée ça m'a fait beaucoup d'effet. Tout d'abord j'ai cru que c'était celle que j'aimais, alors j'ai été amical avec elle. Mais maintenant je sais que c'était une amitité perverse, car si je pensais l'apprécier, si je pensais l'aimer, c'était uniquement à cause de son prénom. Et bien sûr ça m'a fait penser à Noctali. Parce que contrairement à celle du forum que je croyais aimer parce qu'elle portait ce nom, Noctali avait porté ce nom parce qu'elle m'aimait. Encore une fois j'ai été heureux d'avoir ma propre chambre, car ainsi personne ne put voir les flots de larmes qui coulèrent de mes yeux.  
Il fallut que je sente mon portable vibrer pour m'arrêter de pleurer. C'était -bien évidemment- amélie. Elle me demandait comment j'allais, et autre chose que j'ai oublié. Un moment j'ai voulu lui expliquer, et ensuite je me suis dis qu'elle ne me croirait jamais. Alors je lui ai envoyé une question. Une question que je qualifierai très facilement aujourd'hui d'odieuse, car je savais et la réponse que j'attendais et celle que j'allais recevoir.   
Je lui demandais ce qu'elle croyait qui me ferait le plus plaisir.  
Comme je m'en doutais, elle répondit faire ma vie avec elle, car c'est ce que je lui ai toujours dit.  
Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai tout gâché. Car ma réponse a été: ne plus jamais vous voir.  
Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà eu cette impression. Cette impression qui semble vous dire que ce qui vous arrive a été planifié. Moi personnellement ça m'arrive souvent quand j'écoute de la musique, car souvent les paroles semblent s'accorder avec ma vie.  
A ce moment là j'eus cette sensation. J'écoutais du Metallica. A ce moment, Hetfield disait: Waiting for the one, the day that never comes.

 

Les jours passèrent. Je repris ma vie d'autrefois. Les souvenirs de mon autre vie s'estompaient petit à petit. Des jours passèrent, puis des semaines, puis des mois, avant que la situation n'évolue sérieusement. Avant que ma première vie ne prenne fin.  
Le jour où tout s'est arrêté a commencé comme tout les autres. Parce qu'on ne peut jamais prévoir ce qui vous arrivera au réveil. Vous ne pouvez pas vous dire « Aujourd'hui je vais perdre tout mes amis » ou «  aujourd'hui un tel aura un chagrin d'amour » ou encore « Aujourd'hui Amélie m'a embrassé mais je m'en suis foutu comme de ma première chemise ». Car c'est effectivement ce qui m'est arrivé, et je pense que c'est pour ça que ça a été mon dernier jour.  
J'avais une heure d'étude de 11 à 12; Amélie aussi; les autres non. On a commencé à parler de tout et de rien sauf de nous. A un moment, elle s'est rendu compte que j'étais distant. Je crois que cette fois-ci vous avez bien mérité d'entendre le dialogue tel qu'il était et non pas comme je l'ai perçu:  
« Tu es bizarre en ce moment.  
-J'ai toujours été bizarre.  
-Oui, je sais, mais pas pareil. Là, tu es distant. On dirait que tu n'écoutes plus. Même pas ce que je dis.  
-...  
Tu vois, c'est ce que je te dis! Mais pourquoi?  
-Si je te le disais, tu me croirais?  
Je suppose...  
Alors je vais te le dire: j'ai vécu une autre vie. Je ne sais même plus si c'était réel ou pas. Mais quand on me l'a enlevé, c'est comme si on m'arrachait mon coeur et qu'on le dévorait juste devant mes yeux. J'ai vécu une autre vie, et son souvenir m'a arraché cette vie-ci. Je ne suis plus que n'importe qui. Et maintenant, tu me crois? »  
Et alors elle m'a embrassé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais même plus exactement quand. Je n'ai plus aucune notion de rien. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est partie chez elle exactement après... et qu'ensuite je suis fondu en larmes. Alors voilà; la vie d'avant n'existait plus. Ce baiser m'en avait à tout jamais scellé l'entrée.  
La journée se poursuivi comme elle aurait dû continuer, excepté les regards complices d'Amélie qu'elle me lançait quand on se croisait. A l'intérieur de moi, j'avais un cri qui rêvait de gagner mes lèvres pour quitter ce corps. Je ne pouvais l'en blâmer, c'est exactement ce que j'aurais fait à sa place.  
Le soir, je n'ai même pas feint de faire mes devoirs. Je suis allé immédiatement sur l'ordinateur. Juste pour écouter du Metallica, j'en avais besoin. Mon portable vibrât. Je l'ai ignoré. En fait, faisant encore des siennes, je l'ai même jeté par la fenêtre. Cet instrument de torture n'aurait plus d'influence sur moi. J'étais détruit. Ce que j'avais attendu depuis si longtemps m'avait achevé, alors que c'était sensé me rendre heureux. Hetfield chantait unforgiven II. Son refrain transcrivait exactement ce que je ressentais:  
What I've felt, what I've known  
Turn the pages, turn to stone  
Behind the door, should I open it for you?  
What I've felt, what I've known  
Sick and tired, I stand alone  
Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you  
Or are you unforgiven too? 

J'aurais pu rester longemps ainsi à me lamenter sur mon sort, mais alors j'ai eu une vision. Je suis probablement devenu fou, et ça a dû être le coup de grâce, mais j'ai rêvé.  
J'ai rêvé que Noctali m'attendait, et que pikachu et les autres aussi. J'ai rêvé que je pouvais encore les revoir à une condition. Pour retrouver cette vie, il faudrait que ma vie d'humain s'arrête.  
Cette révélation, vous l'aurez deviné, ne pouvait que m'être fatale. Mais je restais impassible, comme si elle n'avait jamais eu lieu. Pourtant, je préparais assidûment mon coup, et j'étais plus que décidé à retrouver cette vie qu'on m'avait arraché. De toute manière, même si je ne le faisais pas, cette vie ne serait plus jamais pareil.  
La fin de soirée s'est passée comme toutes les autres soirées. On a mangé, Simon a commencé à débarasser, et moi je suis parti prendre ma douche. Ou plutôt mon dernier bain.   
Je me suis d'abord douché. Pourquoi? Je ne saurais le dire, mais toujours est-il que je l'ai fait. Ensuite, j'ai changé l'arrivée d'eau pour qu'elle passe du robinet au bain, et je me suis allongé dans la baignoire.   
Ma mort devait arriver dans les règles. Je ne devais pas faire ça à la va-vite. Il fallait que ce soit symbolique. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi la noyade, en référence à ma vie d'avant. J'avais toujours aimé l'eau, quelle que soit la forme que j'ai revêti. Il me semble que c'était une bonne chose de finir par ça.  
Le niveau d'eau avait presque atteint les rebords de la baignoire. Je plongeai ma tête dans l'eau. Mince. Il était trop tôt. Je la ressortis alors. Pas la peine de se mettre à l'épreuve. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Alors je me mis à réfléchir.  
Et c'est justement cette ultime réflexion que vous venez de lire. Bien souvent, on dit que l'on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux quand on va mourir. Je n'en ai vu qu'une partie, mais je pense que c'était la plus importante. Voilà comment s'est terminée ma vie de pokémon, et comment s'est terminée ma vie d'humain.

Monde, me voilà...  
Hellboy, in Hellboy II

Lay beside me, tell me what I've done  
The door is closed so are your eyes  
But now I see the sun  
Now I see the sun, Yes Now I see it  
Metallica, The unforgiven II


End file.
